Cruxis Angels
Current Background Angels are the main forces of Cruxis, and the lifeless beings that Yggdrasill aims to use to end discrimination in the world. All people who run into these beings are either assimilated into their ranks or killed. Unless one is a Chosen of Mana, there are few reasons the angels will aid humans, as they have been taught to believe that humans are the source of all discrimination in the world, and are therefore inferior beings and sinners. There are no key angels, as they are all part of a collective, but there are two key types of angel used in the roleplay: the swordsman and the mage. As a course of events in the First Arc, all of the angels have been destroyed. Personality Every angel shares the same personality; that is to say, that they share no distinct personality at all. Angels are seemingly emotionless, never reacting more than to their lord's immediate desires. It is often seen that they will jump to their lord's aid if they feel he is in danger, and will not stop until they are dead. Angels in the roleplay follow a simple edict: "Angels only show mercy once." They also know hymns and use non-secular terminology, which the roleplayer tends the pull from common Christian ones, since in the game it is canon that they share many ties with the religion. Abilities Enhanced Senses: As a part of their race, angelic senses have been heightened by their Cruxis Crystal. To make a long story short, they are not easy to sneak up on. Just because they aren't watching doesn't mean they don't know you're there. Additionally, they are also noticeably stronger than the average mortal being. Ageless: Angels stopped aging the day their Cruxis Crystals are attached. Mana Detection and Use: Angels, even if they are human before transformed, are always given a method to be able to eventually detect mana and use it. They use these abilities to cast spells and detect intruders in the tower. Combat The two key type of angels follow a similar strategy, as set down by their roleplayer: they will first strike to test the waters, then try to strike as hard as possible, as fast as possible. Angels fly in all situations unless the weather or some other condition prohibits their ability to. Their most common swordsman-to-mage balance is 3-to-1. Here is a quick in-depth look at their spell lists and more detailed combat strategies. Swordsman Swordmen are often up front, and will strike first to dissuade opponents from going after mage angels who sit in the back. Their key strategy is often to slice and dice, and from a distance, use spells that cause their opponent to be in a lot of pain before they reach them for combat. These angels do not stop fighting, even if they are in a losing situation, and will do their best to take out as many threats as possible, starting often with the one as they view as the largest threat. Here are their spells available to them: Sonic Thrust (5 TP): This is an accelerated sword dive straight at an opponent. Will cause mild to severe damage depending on the strike location, but is easy to dodge or block. It casts in a split second. Angel Feathers (20 TP): This is a series of three light discs that charge from a long range towards a single opponent. The attack causes mild to moderate damage if successful. It casts in five seconds. Damage Guard (65 TP): Places a protective force field around an angel for a few seconds to block incoming attacks. If held any longer, the shield will break and the angel will be stunned temporarily. Mage Mages are often in the back, and will first focus more on healing their allies than battling the enemy. Once they've gauged an opponent they will immediately try to cast Judgment, but in a manner that they are still protected from attacks. If alone, they will focus on faster spells in order to drive opponents away, even if they cause less damage. Here is their spell list: Lightning (9 TP): A mage will strike opponent with a bolt of lightning. Attacks for mild damage. It is a split second cast. First Aid (8 TP): A mage cures minor injuries with sparkling lights. It casts in a split second. Field Barrier (48 TP): Covers the group in a shield, and gives them a minor defense boost for a few seconds. If it takes too long for danger to pass, the shield will break and the mage will be stunned temporarily. It casts in a split second. Judgment (40 TP): This technique drops fifteen rays of lights down from the heavens randomly. Best for a group of enemies. Causes moderate to severe damage if struck. It is a ten second cast. Resurrection (48 TP): This is rare skill for angels to have, but those that do can revive a fallen one. A mage can revive someone from the dead with a pillar of light. Works only up to 15 minutes after someone has died, and while it does revive them, they are physically weakened until they are either further healed or rested. It takes one minute to cast. Damage Guard (65 TP): Places a protective force field around an angel for a few seconds to block incoming attacks. If held any longer, the shield will break and the angel will be stunned temporarily. Category:Tales Of Category:IceEnchantress09 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Male Category:Female Category:Game